The Queen's Right Hand
by animefav825
Summary: Only certain people catch Ciel's eyes and it happens to be on this interesting Countess. He has secrets and so does she but do they connect in some way? Is she like him? If he digs deeper something might be pulling him back. And that might be death itself.
1. Chapter 1: Her life with her Butler

**The Queen's Right Hand chapter 1: Her life With the Butler**

"Macrons are for today's snack Milady."  
A tall elegant light brown-haired Lady set a silver plate of freshly baked Macrons in front of the small pampered young girl.  
"Oh, my favorite, what kind is it today may I ask?"  
"Excuse me Milady, I seem to have forgotten to tell you." The woman bowed before her.  
"You may raise your head."  
"Today is Mint Macrons with a light chocolate flavored filling and tea is White Peony with a vanilla scent."  
The girl picked up the tea and sipped it.  
"Interesting."  
The wind blew the girls hat off revealing her long ebony hair. She sat at a small glass table in a elaborate garden filled with exotic flowers. She sat on white chairs filled with roses and her gown was a light baby blue with soft green flowers and fills.  
"Milady sorry to intrude once again but it seems that you have a letter from Queen Victoria."  
"My my I wonder what happened today."  
The woman opened the letter with the red seal and in it was an invitation to the Queen's Purple Card Ball. The Queen held parties like this as a fun way of bringing everyone together. If you found a Victoria labeled purple card you are welcomed to the castle. The card is different then any other card and holds the party's time and date. It seems that the young girl has gotten a purple card. "Milady it seems that the party is held by the Queen on Friday the 26 of June at 5:30."  
"Hmmm what a strange date and time am I busy around 5:30?"  
"It seems like you are free Milady will you be attending?"  
After pondering and taking a small sip of her peony tea she nods her head in agreement. "It is sooner then expected though maybe my letter was late. Since today is the 25th of June it seems like the party is tomorrow I presume."  
"Yes Milady would you like me to pick you a dress?"  
"No you have done enough today. It seems like you are tired today my faithful butler do take a rest."  
"But Milady I am a butler and I can not let my Lady to do things herse-"  
"Shh please. Have yourself a fine rest."  
The Woman smiled and bowed down," Yes my kind Master."

**At the Phamtonhive Resident~**

Sebastian is outside on a warm day watching Finnian cut the grass since last time he cut so much of it that their was no grass. He was setting the cloth on a table for Ciel's time relaxing outside when a mailman delivered something. Sebastian thanks the man and walks inside the mansion and reaches Ciel in his study room. The Boy looked at Sebastian and motioned him to open and read the letter.

"My Lord, it seems you have been invited to the Queen's Purple Card Ball. Will you attend?"

"Ugh another party." said the young boy sipping his tea.

"But Master Ciel the Queen would love it if you would attend with Miss Elizabeth."

"Is she going?"

"Yes, it would be right for a young girl to attend a royal party." After thinking about the party Ciel replied, "Fine but don't expect me to be with her the whole time."

"Yes Master."

"Let me see the card." Sebastian, Ciel Phantomhive's butler, hands him a purple card with qold accents. Ciel observes the card and quickly tosses it on a table in his study room.  
"Get my clothes out for tomorrow. Looks like my invitation was late. Tell the Queen she needs to get better deliverers."

"Yes My Lord."  
_

Later that day after Ciel was outside having his snack he received another upcoming letter from the Queen. This time it was going to be about the missing mail carriers. "How ironic. Looks like the Queen herself can't find anyone to deliver things."  
Sebastian nods his head in agreement.  
"Well it seems like we need to see the news to see where the killer striked first."  
"Should we see Undertaker then?"  
"What do you think. Let's go."

**After visiting him~**

"So it seems like he or she attacked first near a village near Greenwhich"  
"But why strike there first?"  
"Master We should go investigate there then."  
"I swear your trying to kill me. Fine let's go."  
While riding in a carriage and passing through many forests and big roads they reach Greenwhich.  
It was around 7:30 and the sun was setting.  
"Sebastian it's getting dark. We need to work quickly."  
"Yes My Lord."  
They both searched the area but nothing was mysterious about it just plain old houses with nice neighbors and no strangers. "This is getting us no where. The old woman we met up with where the killings happened wouldn't of been strong enough to strike the men."  
"Well My Lord this is as far as we are going we need to return home. It is getting very dark."  
Ciel sighed and flicked his hair back in place. After he followed Sebastian into the carriage he noticed someone in black go onto another one. They were mysterious but that stranger caught his eye for some reason. Ciel brushed off the person and sat back to only fall asleep wondering why an old grandmother would kill mailmen.  
_

Ciel awoke from Sebastian waking him up and immediatlay got dressed. He put on his eye patch and stared at his family ring before noticing Sebastian being done dressing him. "What is my schedule today?"  
"Well Master today Miss Elizabeth will be coming shortly to prepare you for the Queen's Purple Card Party."  
"Oh no," Ciel sighed and looked outside, "I'm going to have a miserable day I know it."  
*knock knock knock was the sound of the big manor doors as the excited blonde was waiting to pamper her fianc . Sebastian warmly opened the door to the small girl and she skipped onto the big mansion. She looked about and pouted as Sebastian showed her to Ciel's Study. "Oh Sebastian whatever happened to my bows an frills I put inside the manor?"  
"Well the Master wanted to save them and he put them away so that they won't get dirty."  
"Awe I see well at least I know he cares!"  
Sebastian had a sweat drop down his face as he knew that Ciel insisted on throwing them away.  
"Ah Ciel!" said Lizzie as he came up to him and almost knocked him over but she maintained balance.  
"L-Lizzie I'm s-suffocating."  
"Oops! Sorry Ciel!" said Lizzie as she let him go. Ciel took a deep breath and tried to calmly look at her shining eyes as she was looking at him quite deviously.  
"Ciel have you gotten your clothes prepared yet?"  
"Well actually ye-"  
"He hasn't yet Miss why have you gotten Ciel some clothing?" said Sebastian as he interrupted Ciel's last sentence.  
"Yes! It will so cute on him the purple and navy blue ahhh."  
Ciel had a sweat drop down his face as he face plamed his pure white skin "Ugh."  
_

After changing into Elizabeth's choice of clothes Ciel came out wearing a black long sleeved charvet shirt with a dark purple laced vest and a overly frilled out black lace on the navy blue jacket sleeves and inner buttons. The jacket came to his knees in which had two tails in the back. He wore dark purple short trousers and wore a laced eye patch and small top hat with a small watch and purple card on it.  
"It looks nice." said Sebastian "I think I like it." said Ciel as he was about to add for once but decided to leave it out.  
"I tried to make it look more mature because Ciel doesn't like bold colors."  
Ciel looked as Lizzie as she smiled at him causes him to look away. It was 5:00 and they were all done so they arrived at the Queen's palace at 5:30. As soon as Ciel and Lizzie walked through the big golden palace doors they were greeted by the Queen and were shown to their seats. People stared and whispered to each other how the kids were so cute and how the Earl of Phantomhive looked so mature.  
"I would like to thank everyone for coming today." Queen Victoria said as she continued.  
"Today is not just any regular ball," She paused and said smiling, "Today everyone will make a new friend matter what!" Everyone at the party was talking to one another guessing what would happen next.  
"This is exciting huh Ciel?" said Lizzie as she hugged his arm.  
"Yea..."  
"Here are the rules," The Queen presented 3 rules, "One once you have a partner you must stay with them until the very end, two you must at least mingle with them, and three you can not pair up with the person you came it."  
Lizzie gasped as she looked at Ciel very sadly. Ciel waited for a whine and crying to start and he predicted well what she did next. "Ciel! We're going to be *hick separated! I don't *hick want to be *hick with another *hick person!" she started to cry and Ciel calmed her down as Lizzie started to relieve herself.  
"Now without further ado we shall continue the Purple Card Party! Please look at your card! Each card has a number and everyone in this room has one matching. Now look for your partners." Everyone began the search for their partners and when only a few were left everyone was mingling and chatting. Ciel was hanging near the lounge and had his head down on the wall as he still didn't find his partner. If he didn't soon then the Queen's servants will go raging after him again. He walked out of the room and looked into the balcony where he sat down and relaxed.  
"Watching the scenery?"  
Ciel looked back and his eyes widened in surprise. He saw a girl a very beautiful girl with long ebony black hair that swayed with the light wind, it was luminous like the moon. Her gown was black and a dark blue with multiple frills and bows. Her dress was sleeveless and her eyes were big and charming as well as her pearl white flawless skin. She sat next to him, with her necklace swaying, on a different chair but same table. "Please to meet you my number is 1825 is it the same as yours?"  
Ciel remembered his card and took it off of his hat and his number was two 1825.  
"Yes it seems like we have to talk." he said plainly "It doesn't mean we have to right?" Her words twisting his sentence and he gave no expression. "I am the Earl of Phantomhive, Ciel."  
"Pleasure Earl." she said and looked at him while her fingers smoothly ran through her hair. Ciel looked back at her and waited for her introduction. "I am the Countess of Nightingale, Evangeline."  
He thought in his head Evangeline what a peculiar name.  
"You have an interesting name Countess."  
"Same to you Earl." Ciel and Eva looked at each other with the corner of their eyes as a servant served them tea. "I am dearly sorry Earl if I seem discomforting. I tend to be a bit stiff when meeting people like this." said Evangeline very apologetically.  
"It seems like we both don't get out much." Eva giggled like a small angel and smiled at the sky.  
"How old are you Earl?"  
"I4, my birthday is December 18."  
"Oh I am 13 and my birthday is August 25."  
She remembered her number on her card and said, "1825."  
Ciel set down his cup and looked at her not believing that it was both their birthdays in one card. He revealed that his year was 1875 but he was just one year older then Evangeline. They both talked to each other and had a very nice time. "Ah so you are the rumored Earl that even ruled out other companies in winning the royal warrant."  
"Why yes. I have the Funtom Company which produces toys and candy."  
"Ah I see," Eva sipped her tea and said, "I have the Nightsical and Skyrim Industry."  
"Hmm and your still as rich as me huh." Eva laughed and said, "Well mainly my music industry sells the most and the Skyrim Industry is really the name for something else..." Her voice trailed off and a small silence fell upon the two.  
"So you are the Queen's Watch Dog am I right?"  
"Yes but my work is invisible to the human eye."  
"Did you know that the Nightingale family is the Queen's Right Hand." Ciel's eyes slightly opened and in his head he thought t-the Queen's Right Hand i-impossible.  
"Thats a surprise." Ciel said also very plainly "I can tell you are inside huh. It's ok though we both have secrets that are kept hidden. Don't we all." Eva drank the rest of her tea and looked at him with eyes almost pleading. "It seems like the ball is over."  
Ciel looked at the clock which hit 8:00 he had a little bit of fun talking to her if he had to speak honestly. "Does this mean we won't meet each other again?" Eva asked.  
"Well it's up to you but I guess I could pay you a visit." He said not knowing why he spoke that.  
"That would be lovely. Well best wishes Earl."  
"Wait I have to ask have I met you bef-"  
As soon as Ciel turned around Miss Nightingale already disappeared. That girl he said in his head do I know her?  
_

After everyone had left Lizzie went home with her mother after she made friends with a neighboring girl. Ciel and Sebastian went back to the manor. "Did you have fun My Lord?" questioned Sebastian as he quickly opened the doors for Ciel.  
"I guess but fun no. It was interesting though."  
"Whom was your partner?"  
"Countess Evangeline Nightingale."  
"You mean the Queen's Right Hand?"  
"Wait...," Ciel walked into his bedroom and turned around to Sebastian. His arm crossed and his eyes demanding, "How do you know that?"  
"Actually I have known for quite awhile I thought you knew Master."  
"How would I know a girl was working for the Queen!"  
Ciel was frustrated and stood next to his bed waiting for Sebastian to help him.  
"My Lord why are you getting so worked up over this information?"  
Ciel's mind was widen and he thought why did I overeact but then again who wouldn't when you hate parties and is forced to mingle. He sighed and shook off his worries as he took of his eyepatch and went into bed. "My Lord are you going to be doing anything unexpected tomorrow?"  
"How did you know?" said Ciel with his eyes shut almost about to drift to sleep.  
"A butler of Phantomhive has to at least know what the Master is thinking about."  
"You are-"  
"One hell of a butler. Goodnight My Lord."  
Sebastian smiled and closed the door shut as his smile turned into a smirk. "Miss Evangeline is going to have a uninvited guest soon. It might not be us either."

**Morning at the Nightingale Residents~!**

"Good Morning Milady." said the light brown-haired woman. Eva's long eyelashes fluttered and her yawn was heard. She stretched her arms out wide and opened one of her eyes to the fuzzy warm light that shone in her room. "Ah good morning." she said her voice a little bit soft.  
"Come My Lady we need to prepare your breakfast for today."  
"Don't worry I can come down and make it."  
"Are you sure Milady?"  
"Of course! I want to see if I have perfected the Earl Grey tea!" Eva immediately went downstairs after changing into a regular long simple mint dress with small soft brown bows at the waist. It had small sleeves which were like cups and they were white. Her hair was put into a cross braid with white ribbon almost looking sewn into her beautiful hair. She instantly was greeted by 3 other servants. 1 was a girl with short curly blonde hair with one big red bow in it. The other two were boys one with dark brown hair, straight, and styled like a messy up-do. The other had small slight curls and his hair was slightly long and orange.  
"Good Morning Milady." They all said very plainly.  
"Good Morning everyone! Today is beautiful is it not?"  
Their moods were instantly lighten up as her smile was so warm. "Why yes it is, but your smile is the warmth to make this day better." said the man with brown hair.  
"Haha how flattering thank you Cafe!" Her face was almost glowing as she said his name.  
"But Milday he is speaking the truth! I agree your smile brightens my day!" said the girl.  
"Ah thank you everyone! So shall we get breakfast ready for this group?"  
"Yes Milady." They all said in unison. Evangeline entered the white kitchen and put on a frilled apron. "Nina? Where are the crystal tea sets we bought yesterday?"  
"Ah Milady I think we washed and dried them before we put them away."  
"Which means they are right there." Evangeline went over to the counter and assembled them on the tray.  
"Is this right?"  
"Milady if you are doing the flower arrangement then the cups go on the outer sides."  
"Ah thank you Nina!" Eva put the small crystal cups on the outer rim and got out the ingredients for Earl Grey tea. She got out the tea and measured how much was needed as she poured the hot water inside. The tea was stirred and instantly turned a nice light brown/orange color. "It's done!" She clapped her hands and took off her apron as she headed outside with the clear tray of tea. "Wow." Eva looked in her garden as now most of the flowers were in bloom. She slowly let the tray down as she walked over to the blooming red roses. "They look wonderful." She said putting her hands on the delicate rose. "Well of course they look wonderful it's because you raised them yourself Milady."  
"Ah Steven." Eva looked back and saw the servant that had orange hair.  
"Milady you are a fine grown woman with many talents. Of course your roses would turn out great." Eva smiled and it almost made the sun hide in shame as her warm delicate smile was shone.  
"But Steven you showed me how to take care of them. You are an amazing Gardener and Footman."  
Steven shook his head as he disagreed. He was a simple servant of the Nightingale family nothing special.  
"Instead of standing in the sun My Lady why don't you come sit down. Today breakfast is served as croissants and cream butter with the Milady's Earl Grey Tea."  
As soon as they sat down all the servants began to eat and Eva did too. "Milady the tea is excellent!"  
"Really? I thought I did bad."  
"The tea is nice and the aroma is breathtaking. You picked a nice tea My Lady."  
"I wanted to try Lady Earl as well." As soon as the group was done eating they heard a knocking at the door. "It's ok everyone I'll go open the doors." Eva stood up from her patted white chair and brushed off her dress. She enters through her glass door and enters her living room. As she went to the front door Eva opened the door wide her eyes widening. "Earl of Phantomhive?"  
"Countess, how are you?" Ciel said with dignity. It was only him and Sebastian.  
"Oh I'm doing great please do come in." Eva opened the door wider and let the 2 men inside her home. Ciel saw Eva in her dress and complimented her. "We were outside in my garden taking our morning breakfast and tea."  
"I see. You have other guests?"  
"Oh no no no. I have my meals with my servants." Ciel looked at her like she was a little bit crazy but she walked to the garden. All the plates were already washed and the servants were all in line. "Ah this is my garden and my servants." Ciel and Sebastian greeted them as they introduced themselves. "I am the helping man and the tea server Eric Fidell or Cafe by Miss Nightingale." He said bowing in front of them. "I am the chef and helping maid Niania Parsey or Nina addressed by Milady." Nina curtseyed and then came Steven. "I am the Gardener and Footman Stephen Gipzoski or Steven by the Milady." Ciel looked at them his face not showing any happiness since he came in. "I am the Earl to Phantomhive, Ciel."  
"And I am his faithful butler Sebastian." Sebastian had his hand on his chest as he bowed to them. He stayed like that after some seconds and raised his head again.  
"Why greetings Sebastian butler of the Earl I am the Countess of Nightingale, Evangeline." She bowed and added, "This is my loyal butler ErinHart." The elegant light-brown haired woman stepped in and also bowed as her red eyes met Sebastian's. "Earl would you like to have some tea with us."  
"Sure the aroma in the garden is very strong. Does this mean you are serving Earl Grey."  
"Ah yes we are Ciel you are very good with your teas I presume."  
"Why yes I am." Ciel sat at one of the white chairs and stares inattentively at the red blood roses. Nina sets a clear crystal cup of Earl Grey tea in front of Ciel. He eyes it and holds it while staring at its amber color. As he sips it his eyes are smiling but not is lips as the tea was so perfectly made. "This tea. Even though I've had it many times it is different than usual. It, it has a delightful taste."  
"Why yes," said ErinHart as she stood next to Evangeline. "The servants did it not make it." Sebastian looks at her seeing that she was serious and even Ciel was a bit suspicious. If they didn't make it then who did thought Ciel. Does it have poison? "I did." Ciel looked at the girl who said the two words of agreement. "I made the tea. Is their a mistake? Is it to sweet?" Her eyes stared at his and he replied "Did you really make this?" Eva couldn't hold in her laugh and her smile giggled as she looked at Ciel's confused face.  
"I am not lying. I made this tea first hand!" She said with a slight proudness. Sebastian hid a slight smirk as he thought Eva was very interesting more exquisite than he thought. "What is the point of having servants in your house when you do things yourself." Ciel said rudely as he looked away. Eva looks down with a unreadable face as a small awkwardness was beginning but she immediately answered, "It gets lonely..." Ciel looked at her and found her eyes closed as she drank her tea.  
"You shouldn't of asked that." whispered the perky Sebastian as he watched his Master getting annoyed. "You have gone through a lot too right Earl?" Ciel set his tea cup firmly down as he glared at her.  
"How do you know that." She paused for a second and told everyone to clean up except for ErinHart.  
"I know more than you think." Eva's charming sweet smile slowly turned into a frown as she placed her hands on her lap. Ciel grew very angry as his own personal info was being known by this girl! "Earl you can calm down." She rest her tense glare at him as he laid back on his chair. "How do you know these things." He said looking at Eva sharply. "Well I ensure you that I won't harm you. My family is the Queen's Right Hand. Why shouldn't I know." Ciel's mind unlocked as he remembered Eva telling him that at the party. "Tch so I guess this means I need to be more secretive then usual."  
"Oh no Earl you are perfectly fine. I didn't find out through another person's eyes I found out myself." Wait. Ciel's memories flood back to him as the night when he went to Greenwhich he saw someone in black. It couldn't of been...Evangeline! Ciel gripped his jacket as he thought how long has she known. "Well Earl I hope this doesn't ruin our thoughts of each other?" His trance ends as he looked at Eva. Ciel's face calmly went back to normal as he sighed in his chair. "Would you like to take a look in my garden? It could relax your stay here after the shocking news." She stood up and walked over to Ciel as he nodded and just left Sebastian with ErinHart. "Miss ErinHart." He bows while smiling his devil smile. "Mr Sebastian." ErinHart bowed back with a smile not so relieving.  
"What are you." He states coldy.  
"Just like you." she added "A human." He turned his head after saying his lie.  
"You mean a demon." Sebastian's eyes lit up and he turned his head back to her as she was no where in sight. She... Sebastian slightly panicked as he thought Ciel! "I also did the roses if you were wondering Earl." Eva was taking small steps next to Ciel as she showed him through a doorway of roses.  
"They look so alive and well." he commented as he looked at them. "I try my best."  
"Countess do you live alone?" Ciel said trying to know somethings about her.  
"Yes...I choose to since ErinHart said it's better for my health and wellbeing." Ciel then had questions in his head as her answer was a bit confusing.  
"Why don't you live with your parents." He said with a dark look in his eyes. Eva took some time to answer but the wind blew and the petals flew off most of the roses and she turned around her face unreadable,  
"T-They aren't the best."  
"My Lord!" Sebastian ran to Ciel as a carriage pulled up towards Eva's house. "Are you hurt?"  
"No. What are you worrying for." Ciel was disgusting on how Sebastian was reacting but as soon as ErinHart looked out the window she was too the same.  
"M-M-Milday!" She said running through the rooms as 2 people ran out of the cars.  
"ErinHart?" She said looking back at the house.  
"No No Milady you must go!" ErinHart was running down the stairs as she shouted back.  
"I'm dearly sorry Earl and Sebastian ErinHart is being a bit odd please take a seat while I find out whats-" A shadow was casted over Eva as her sentence was forced to end. She noticed the shadow and saw what it formed. Her eyes widened and Ciel and Sebastian were confused. Who is this man and woman her parents? "You. You think running away from today's practice was a GOOD PLAN?" said the man as he slapped Eva "Ahh!" Her voiced cracked as she tried to maintain balance. "Little Brat! And to think my Daughter is a Nightingale." The lady pushed Eva roughly to the floor as she stepped on her dress. Eva grasped the grass as she could do nothing but let them abuse her. Ciel and Sebastian's eyes were horrified as they watched Eva's hair turn dirt brown and the roses fall upon her dress. "I-I'm sorry Mothe- Ahh!" The lady threw slaps and stepped on her precious face and she pulled her ebony hair and stomped on it. Eva's tears were flowing down one by one as her pain was unbearable. "Your nothing but shit! Why were you even born! We should've just left you to die" the man spit at her as he scoffed off her whole existence. "P-Please Mother Father I have g-guests over." Eva's parents then both turned to look at her their face disgusted. "Who would visit you? TELL ME! You are nothing but SHIT! DIRT! TRASH! Why do you even live in a nice house like this!" said her mother laughing. Her laugh turned into a insane anger as she grabbed a white chair. "Little girl DO NOT TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" She was aiming for her head and Eva lifting up her hands to try to deflect the hit and pain. Eva looked away as her last tear fell.  
"Sebastian." As soon as Ciel's words left his mouth Sebastian took the white chair off of Mrs. Nightingale as she looked at him in shock. "Who are you!" She said very rudely as she stood next to her husband. "You have no right to take that off me now give it BACK!" She charged at him but Sebastian swiftly moved as she tackled nothing. "You little bastard! Don't make a fool out of my WIFE!" The man came running after Sebastian with a dagger but Sebastian simply tripped him. "Who the hell are you? You kid." The lady looked at Ciel and he stared back at her his eyes in anger. "Ciel, Earl to Phantomhive, problem." She looked at him strangely her eyes twitching as she backed away. "You know. You people are filthy, disgusting, and horrible as human beings."  
"What." They both looked at each other and smiled very nervously. "We were just. Disciplining her." The lady said. "She didn't come for our meeting." She looked around and then made a escape for the carriage as they left the garden partially destroyed. The grass was stomped on and roses lost it's color and petals. The chairs were a mess and Eva was lying on the floor her eyes scared and in fear as she tried to stand up and the petals slipped off her once beautiful dress. "I-I am truly sorry Earl," She stumbled to get up and she stood smiling and crying in front of their startled eyes as she said, "You have met my parents now huh."

"Milady!" all the servants came out and helped her to a chair. "Parents!" Ciel clenched his fist as he shot a glare at Eva. "What kind of parents are they! They just abused you in front of people not even thinking twice if your a human!" Ciel's anger reached it's limit as he sat down and banged his fist on the table. Sebastian darkly hid a smile as he thought the story was getting interesting. "Countess Evangeline My Lord is right. Having parents like that are horrible are you sure those marks will heal?"

"I realized this a long time ago. That is why I live here alone." She was defiantly in pain but she indured the chance of crying. "ErinHart helps me." Sebastian looks at ErinHart very suspiciously but she acts like his stare was unnoticeable. "I'm very sorry about today their presence was unexpected." She looked down as her salty tears were pouring out of her eyes."Can you leave...Earl? I am going to need to clean up. I'm sorry for asking this." Her personality was still kind as Ciel scoffed of the scene that was portrayed. "Fine, Countess I bid you a nice clean health but...today isn't the end of things." Eva was confused on what Ciel said but him and Sebastian simply left the manor and rode off to enter theirs. Ciel immediately went to his room and lied on his bed. His arm covered his eyes as the image of Eva's lifeless body on the ground with petals on her replayed in his head over and over again. That girl...he wondered. "My Lord are you okay after the incident?" Sebastian entered his room as he stood by the bed's edge. "It seems so but that girl or rather the Nightingale family is..."  
"You have a letter from them." Ciel's body hops up as he slowly reaches for the letter. Sebastian smirked as he watched his little master read the small note. Ciel read aloud the sentence that puzzled his mind, "It is the grandmother's daughter."


	2. Chapter 2: Her Mysterious Life Alone

The Queen's Right hand Chapter 2: Her Mysterious Life Alone

As the morning came and moon fell, life was set for Eva Nightingale as it was already shown through the eyes of a boy older than her. Ciel Phantomhive. He saw what her "parents" did but that was only the first part of her forbidden secrets...

Phantomhive Residents~

As soon as Ciel woke up his hair was frizzy and messy. His eyes were a little bit damaged from yesterday but he quickly brushed it off. He looked at his own hands and looked away. Ciel remembered the letter Eva sent him yesterday and wondered grandmother's daughter...does she mean Melinda Ackinson from Greenwhich? The daughter of Prunella Ackinson. His memories flood back from the other days and his mind exploded.

"Sebastian."

"Yes My Lord?"

"Get my clothes. We're going to go to Greenwhich tonight." As Ciel said those words Sebastian swore he saw a slight gleam in his master's eyes. Sebastian smirked and replied,

"Why so soon?" Ciel's eyes cornered his and a bit of annoyance was shown through his face.

"That was an order! Now get my clothes!"

"Yes My Lord."  
_

"Milady. It is time." ErinHart is with Evagenline whom was dressed in a mid-long black cloak. Her face was unreadable but her eyes were determined.

"I'm ready."  
-

Night reached the corners of the world as the darkness was surrounding each young male that was ghastly murdered in the night. Greenwhich was the destination for Ciel and Eva as they uncover a strange truth to the deaths of Mail Carriers.

"Sebastian what time is it."

"9:34 My Lord it seems that the night fell much more quickly then usual."

"So it may seem but red might stain this beautiful black portrait." As a voice interrupted both Ciel and Sebastian's conversation. The butler's red eyes sharpened as he met eyes the same as his.

"Butler ErinHart. Pleasure to meet you again." ErinHart slipped from her position on the dark road as she approached them.

"Mr. Phantomhive it is nice to see you again."

"Miss ErinHart its nice to see you but what are you doing here." Ciel asked boldly. He looked at her up and down as she was casually laid back and didn't even think twice about approaching them. They awaited her answer and she simply looked to the right and said,

"There." BANG! A gunshot was heard as all their eyes turned to where ErinHart said.

"Sebastian! Go!"

Right when Ciel said those words Sebastian ran with full speed to the voice that was screaming in pain and agony. Ciel also followed but kept a close eye on ErinHart as her appearance was unusual. Sebastian was prepared to fight as he entered the unknown road. His mouth was open as a tall masked person was murdering a young man with a small knife. A gun was on the ground and it seemed to be out of bullets. The person released the knife from the man's neck and noticed Sebastian's presence. As the stranger was caught off guard for a few seconds Eva disguised in a long black coat jumped from a house overhead and kick the person over knocking off their mask.

Sebastian immediately entered the battle as he took the person's knife and was about to turn them over as they escaped his grasps. The person's face was shown to be a young lady. She was annoyed by Sebastian and grabbed a dagger from her shoe. Her eyes seemed to be out of ordinary and Sebastian can tell it was indeed jealously. She aimed for his head but of course Sebastian instantly dodged and grabbed her arm. But she tried to kick him only to dirty his pants.

"I just washed these clothes too." Ciel and ErinHart just came in and they both inspected the scene. Their was a young woman and a small black staggered person it seems the young women is the killer.

"Sebastian who is she?" She looked at Ciel and then to Sebastian and smirked. The demon sensed her plan and yelled, "Master!" He ran as quickly as he could to Ciel but the woman threw the dagger at him and appeared in front of Ciel. "No!" Sebastian caught the dagger but when he was about to run she was already in reach to kill Ciel. Well that is if Eva could let this happen.

"Unhand him." Eva walked towards her, her head down and voice like a spark in the night.

"Tch why should I you little bug." The woman instantly caught Ciel and held another knife to his head. Sebastian was halfway towards Ciel but she threatened to kill the boy if the butler stepped closer.

"You know men are stupid." The woman randomly said while holding the young master tightly. "They never knew what loyalty was. Especially stupid mailmen. Their job lets them see women 24/7." Her crackling voice was heard as the knife was getting closer to Ciel's pale skin.

"So you are Melinda." said Ciel as he was indeed in panic.

"Yeah and you know I don't care for children like you. Rich and never having to learn pain like adults." Ciel hung his head low and started to laugh. Melinda was startled and so was the rest of the group.

"Haha pain? You don't know what real pain is. I lost everything and you have something. Don't talk like your the only person in the world. I lost more then you and your the only baby crying." Melinda stared at Ciel and her anger rose as she held the knife up.

"You are an annoying brat." As she swung the knife Eva jumped from behind them and threw the knife from her hand. Ciel turned to stumble from the two and his eyes were widen as he looked at Eva's hand. He didn't know it was her but of course her glowing purple hand was shocking. It wasn't glowing completely but their were pentagons with strange symbols on them like rings on her hand. Three with their own twirl as Eva caught a dagger from the hand.

"My Lord!" Sebastian caught Ciel but then saw what his young master was staring at. Eva had a dagger that came out of her hand and it was pointed at Melinda.

"Touch him again and I won't show any mercy." said Eva strictly as she pushed Melina to the ground. Eva stepped on Melinda and then took off her hood. Ciel was slightly shocked at Eva's appearance but like he was thinking she's full of surprises.

"Get off me you little freak!" Melinda shouted as she struggled to move.

"I'll get off of you but before then tell me," Eva foot pushed on Melinda's stomach and she came closer to her. "why kill those poor helpless men." Melinda growled at Eva and spit in her face. "...Can I kill her?" said Eva annoyed and wiped off the spit from her face.

"Not yet Milady we need to turn her to the authorities." answered ErinHart as she slowly walked towards them.

"Where were you ErinHart?"

"Investigating. It seems all the men she killed were slightly built and brown-haired. And all with the related first initial J."

"Countess," said Sebastian as he bowed, "please do not dirty your hands I will take over for you." His red eyes shone and he immediately picked Melinda up. He punched her and she amazingly blocked. She probably had a bruise but still regained her ground.

"It seems like I have to add you to my death list also!" Melinda rushed towards Sebastian with yet another knife. She swung and jumped and followed Sebastian with each step. Sebastian dodged gracefully and caught Melinda's hand twirling it to her back and pulling with an intense grip.

"Can you please answer Miss Evangeline's question?" Melinda hesitated for a minute but gave in somewhat by answering,

"John. John Crunella."

"Crunella? Isn't that the man you divorced?" questioned Ciel.

"He divorced ME!" she said.

"Oh I get it now. John Crunella was a mailman and apparently he must of left you for another girl. Then from that point on you hated mailmen." Sebastian nodded his head as he thought through all the details and shot an arrow right through Melinda's head.

"How did you- WHO ASKED YOU TO BUTT IN MY LIFE HUH?" Sebastian was caught off guard and with yet another knife she was about to stab Sebastian.

"ErinHart." Within a few seconds a swift movement like a bolt of lighting through the sky came to Melinda and Nightingale's butler had caught her by the neck. ErinHart crushed Melinda onto the walls of an abandoned house leaving an enormous indent. ErinHart watched as Melinda gasped for breath, she smirked and choked her tighter.

"You can stop ErinHart." Said Eva as she was looking at her butler release the women.

"My goodness how many weapons can she possibly hold!" Eva came over and shook her head. She told ErinHart to shake her and when she did a couple of hidden daggers came out of her hair, her back, under her shoes, and so on.

"God it's like a museum in there." Ciel stared at Eva with a blank face trying not to laugh as he shouldn't. Then he realized why is Eva here?

"Countess?"

"Oh yes Earl?" Eva said turning her head to him.

"Not to be rude but why are you here?"

"Well," she closed her eyes and sighed and started to walk back towards Sebastian and Ciel ,"long story short I was sent by the Queen to rid of this nonsense now."

"I would've easily taken care of this by myself though..." answered the small Earl as he also sighed that he couldn't finish the job anyhow. "Thank you though."

"Hm?" Eva looked at Ciel slightly shocked as she oddly blushed. "Oh n-n-no need to be thankful E-Earl! I just...I just couldn't let you die now could I?"

Ciel looked down at the dark cold pavement as he then got what he said and turned away. _W-Why did I say thank you to her?_

"Ahem well C-Countess you didn't have to save me."

"Didn't have to? Earl you are to kind. I say sometimes you are stiff." She crossed her arms and Ciel confusingly looked at her.

"S-Stiff?"

"Yes stiff. I've met you a couple times and I consider you as a friend. So I am just doing what friends should do. Save each other." Ciel looked at her when she said friends and thought _who needs friends. I could have saved myself._

"Well I don't need friends." answered Ciel coldly as he stared at Eva. All she did was smile though which right there reminded him of someone.

"I would also like to say my thanks Countess to your butler ErinHart." Sebastian came up to ErinHart and bowed showing his gratitude in saving her. ErinHart tried not to show any sings of feelings as she just sighed and replied,

"No need to be so formal Phantomhive butler. You can just call me ErinHart."

"Are you sure? Well then ErinHart thank you for saving me when my guard was down."

"My pleasure." Her skin chilled when Sebastian said her name and she turned to Eva to signal her home.

"Well Earl I have to get going but I guess I will see you another time perhaps?"

Ciel watched as she left but forgot to ask as he just remembered how ErinHart was so strong, what was with her hand, and is she someone he has seen before?

"Yes I think we can meet each other again but wait Countess I need to ask!" He ran to catch up with them but as soon as he turned they weren't in sight and Ciel sighed in disappointment. "They always disappear before I can ask something."

"Well My Lord we also need to get going. It's getting a bit cold and so far Melinda isn't going to be moving anytime sooner."

"Ok then Sebastian let's go home. Oh but clear my schedule for tomorrow." Ciel's butler stared at him in their small silence but then smiled.

"My Lord."

"What Sebastian."

"You don't have anything planned."

"Good." Sebastian decided not to ask why but just drove the carriage home and let Ciel sleep peacefully as the case was closed and he found out who the black cloaked stranger was. Today was a big day and tomorrow was going to be the same Sebastian could tell.

"Oh my little master I don't think you should get involved in the Nightingale family anymore. Yes they are interesting but they are extremely mysterious. Almost too Mysterious." He smirked his demon smile and closed Ciel's doors to let him sleep.

"Nightingale. I think I liked meeting them."


End file.
